


The One Where Sokka Fixes Things

by thefiresfromheaven



Series: Zukka Omega!Verse [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, post Sozin's Comet, zuko is sad and stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiresfromheaven/pseuds/thefiresfromheaven
Summary: He loves Katara, he really does, but lately all shes been doing is glaring at him and snapping at him for every little thing. It's starting to get on his nerves and he's really not in the mood to be chewed out right now. All he wants is to do is curl around his Omega and maybe get a real, full night of sleep.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> you nerds probably thought I was done hurting you. suckers.

   There are some days were Sokka wishes that he could just whisk Zuko away from the Fire Nation palace and tell the rest of the world to go jump off of a bridge. Today, he decides, is definitely one of those days.

 

  Peace negotiations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, which had been going pretty well previously, had broken down today and the meeting had almost ended in bloodshed. Zuko, his poor, overworked Omega, had been caught in the middle of things, and Sokka had almost lost it when one of the Earth Kingdom representatives had shoved Zuko. Luckily, Katara had been there to hold him back and Iroh was able to break everyone up and send them to their respective quarters to cool down. After a viciously whispered scolding, his sister had swept away with Zuko and Aang with a firm order for him to bring food and tea to the communal dining room in the family section of the palace where they were all staying. Now he thinks about it, she probably just wanted to get him away from Zuko for a bit so he wouldn't be even further distressed by the angry scent of his Alpha, and boy doesn't that make Sokka feel like a good mate. Not that they're... technically mates yet. They haven't really had time to get around to the whole mating bond thing, what with being so busy trying to get negotiations off the ground and keep them there.

 

  Sokka sighs as he approaches the doors to the family chambers, nodding at the guards as they push the doors open to make way for him and the cart of food the kitchen had sent him away with. Once inside, his gaze is immediately drawn to Zuko, slouching in one of the plush couches, arms crossed over his chest. Sokka scowls, observing the dark circles underneath his Omega's tired golden eyes, but immediately schools his face into a more neutral expression when he sees Katara sitting next to him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

 

  "Food's here!" he announces with a lot more cheer than he feels. Food used to be so much more exciting, not just something he has to shovel down as fast as possible before he can go to sleep for the night.

 

  "Great, I'm starving!" Aang, the perpetual optimist, even after everything that has happened to him, springs from the couch next to the one Zuko and Katara occupy and hurries over to the cart, making pleased noises at it's contents.

 

  "You guys go ahead and start, I need to talk to Sokka for a minute." Katara rises from her seat and nods her head in the direction of one of the side chambers leading off of the sitting area. Sokka shoots a longing glance at the now empty spot next to his Omega, but his sister glowers at him, so he sighs and follows her out of the room.

 

"What," he asks flatly as soon as they're out of earshot. He loves Katara, he really does, but lately all shes been doing is glaring at him and snapping at him for every little thing. It's starting to get on his nerves and he's really not in the mood to be chewed out right now. All he wants is to do is curl around his Omega and maybe get a real, full night of sleep.

 

  She pinches the bridge of her nose and raises her eyes to the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "Look. I know you're stressed right now, and I get that things have been... difficult for you and Zuko lately."

 

  He shrugs, folding his arms over his chest. Difficult doesn't even begin to cover it. He's woken up more than once to find Zuko huddled at the end of the bed, head in his hands and face damp with tears. He tries his best, but on top losing his family and losing the baby he didn't even know he had until it was already gone, his Fire Lord duties keep on piling up. Everyone wants Zuko's help, or to curry favor with him, and he hasn't even officially been crowned as Fire Lord yet. And Sokka, he has no idea how to help the man he loves. All he can do is stand beside him during the day and hold him as tightly as he can at night, and he knows its not enough and its killing him.

 

  Some of his thoughts must show on his face, because Katara's expression softens and she slips her hand into Sokka's, squeezing comfortingly for a moment before letting go. "Things have been hard," she continues. "And I'm... I'm proud of how well you're holding up. But, well. I'm sure you've noticed that Zuko isn't doing so great."

 

  "Yeah. Trust me, I've noticed. I'm trying to help, but I just..." he doesn't want to seem weak. He's an Alpha, he's supposed to be strong and supportive of his Omega, but their relationship is so  _new_ , they've hardly the time to start building a steady foundation or even to spend more than a few waking minutes together.

 

  "I know. I mean, Aang and I can barely get a minute alone together to court, he's in such high demand," she shrugs, like it doesn't bother her as much as it obviosuly does, "and we're still getting off better than you two. But Sokka, I don't think Zuko can take much more of this. Between the stress of all of the duties of Fire Lord, he's still hurting a lot from losing the baby. I'm worried about him."

 

  Sokka growls in frustration and just barely keeps himself from punching a wall. "And you think I'm not? Spirits, Katara, I'm worried sick about him! He isn't eating enough, he's barely sleeping! And I don't seem to be able to do a single thing to help him. Some Alpha I am, huh?"

 

  "Don't beat yourself up about this," she says firmly, a hint of Alpha slipping into her voice. "I'm sure you're doing all you can. What he really needs is to get away for a while, take some time to take care of himself."

 

He growls again, deep in his chest, and he does punch the wall this time, hard. He regrets it immediately, cradling his bruised hand and scowling at the wall. Katara rolls her eyes and swats the side of his head.

 

  "Calm down, you idiot. I'm not trying to work you up, I'm trying to tell you something. Iroh and dad talked to the negotiators and managed to get them to agree to take a break for a few days so we can all take some time to rest."

 

  "What, seriously?" Sokka looks at her with wide eyes, hardly believing his ears.

 

  "Yes, seriously, dummy. Iroh suggested that we all go up to this summer house in the mountains that belongs to him. He said it hasn't been occupied in over a decade, but he's sure he can arrange for someone to clean it up so we can use it."

 

  Sokka is speechless. He gets that they're not just doing this for him and Zuko, that everyone else in their little group needs the time off too, but still, this is such an enormous gift. He does the only thing he can think to do and scoops Katara up in a tight hug, twirling her around in a circle. She giggles, sounding happier and lighter than she has in far too long, and Sokka can relate. He feels like a weight has begun to lift off of his shoulders, like maybe everything can be alright again, soon at least.

 

  When he sets her down, Katara is grinning. "I think Iroh wants to head out early tomorrow morning, so we'll all need to pack and get a good night's sleep. You should go tell Zuko now."

 

  "Right!" Sokka scrambles out into the sitting room as fast as his legs can carry him and over to the couch Zuko is still occupying. His Omega looks startled when Sokka flops down beside him, grinning from ear to ear, and he sits up a little straighter and staring at him with a bemused expression.

  

   "Sokka? What-?"

 

  "We're taking a vacation." The Alpha darts in for a quick kiss, throwing his arm around the Omega.

 

  "Vacation?" Aang looks up from the food, mouth half full of some kind of Fire Nation pastry. "Where to? Katara are we really going on vacation?"

 

  Sokka misses his sister's response entirely, too distracted by Zuko leaning over and nosing at his neck, taking his scent in, his dark hair brushing against the Alpha's collarbone. He feels Zuko sigh into his neck and settle against him, and their close proximity means that he can literally smell Zuko's scent begin to change, from the bitter burning of stress to something a little closer to the calm contentment his beautiful Omega would always be feeling if he had his way about it. He desperately hopes that this vacation will make that sweet scent more common in their lives that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko narrows his eyes at him and wiggles his fingers imperiously. "Come take a nap. I know you got just as little sleep as I did, you idiot, so I'm not taking no for an answer."

They fly on Appa into the mountains early the next morning. The trip is calm and uneventful which Sokka is immensely grateful for. Zuko had had a string of nightmares throughout the night that culminated in them both getting about three hours of sleep. The exhausted Omega had fallen asleep minutes after they'd taken off, slumping against Sokka, and didn't wake up until they touched down in the large clearing in front of Iroh's old summer home.

 

"C'mon, babe," Sokka murmurs as he helps a groggy Zuko down off of Appa's back. Katara tosses his and Zuko's bags down to him and he shoulders them before shepherding Zuko towards the front door. The house is old and weathered looking, but it also looks well cared for. Iroh had explained before they left that, although he hadn't been in many years, the people in the village farther down the mountain had continued to maintain his retreat as a favor to him. Upon entering Sokka notes that the interior of the building Is just as well cared for, though is does look very unlived in. The wide entry room is dimly lit by the afternoonsunlight, and when he glances into the room to the left, he can see the shapes of various pieces of furniture covered in heavy cloth.

 

"Nice!" Aang exclaims, breezing past the two of them, clearly intent on exploring. Katara, Toph, and Hakoda follow not far behind, setting the rest of the luggage in a pile near the door.

 

"Not bad," Hakoda agrees, hands on his hips as he surveys what of the house they can see. "Not bad at all. And I believe Iroh said the bedrooms were towards the back of the house?" He meets Sokka's eyes and nods meaningfully at Zuko, who has started to lean heavily against Sokka.

 

Sokka nods back and readjusts his grip on the bags before placing his free hand on the small of Zuko's back and guiding him down the long hall stretching from the entrance deeper into the house. Zuko goes easily, still clearly half asleep, and the pair shuffle down the hallway, only stopping when it splits off in two directions. There's another door to the outside directly in front of them, and the hall stretches in either direction with several sets of doors that Sokka can only assume lead to bedrooms visible along the walls. Zuko, seemingly without thinking, turns to the right and makes his way to the door at the very end of the hall, turning the knob easily and entering. Sokka trails behind, following him into the room.

 

It's a fairly simple room. There's a large set of dresser drawers and wide, shuttered window directly across from the door. The room is dominated by a large, comfortable looking bed covered in a pale green comforter. Zuko has already curled up on top of the blanket by the time that Sokka shuts the door behind them and tosses their bags in a corner. He already looks ten times more relaxed than he had the previous day. He sees Sokka looking at him and stretches out a hand to beckon him forward, yawning tremendously as he does.

 

Zuko narrows his eyes at him and wiggles his fingers imperiously. "Come take a nap. I know you got just as little sleep as I did, you idiot, so I'm not taking no for an answer."

 

Sokka doesn't bother putting up any more of a fight, just strips out of his more cumbersome articles of clothing and flops down beside Zuko. The Omega immediately scoots into his arms, pressing their bodies close together and closes his eyes again, letting out a soft breath. Sokka can't help the fond smile that dances across his lips and he plants a kiss on Zuko's forehead before nuzzling into his hair.

 

He only plans to stay there for an hour or so, just long enough catch a few minutes of sleep and to make sure that Zuko gets his rest, but when he opens his eyes next the room is much dimmer and he can hear the sounds of birds and insects announcing the sunset. He can't manage to be upset at the lost time though, since he's got his arms full of honey-sweet Omega. This is the longest Zuko's slept without a nightmare since everything happened and honestly Sokka thinks he could kiss Iroh for this.

 

He stays still and quiet for as long as he can manage, trying to let his love get some more much needed rest, but its not long before his hungry stomach betrays him by rumbling loudly. The upside is that he gets to watch Zuko blink slowly awake, gets to enjoy the Omega burrowing his face into the crook of his neck and sleepily scenting him. It's a blissful, perfect moment, until Zuko's stomach rumbles too and he groans, flopping onto his back away from Sokka. The Alpha whines softly and reaches for his Omega, pulling him back so he can scent him in return. Zuko makes a sound that might almost be a laugh and swats playfully at his head.

 

"Hey, we're both hungry, we should get up." His voice is even huskier than it normally is and Sokka wants, for a desperate moment, to never let him leave the bed, but then his stomach rumbles again, louder this time, and he wrinkles his nose.

 

"If we must," he says, as dramatically as he can, and he lets go of Zuko to roll off the bed. "Think the others left any food for us?" he asks, holding his hand out for his love.

 

"If they didn't I'm sure we can scrounge something up." There's a playful lilt to Zuko's voice and he squeezes Sokka's hand as he pulls himself off of the bed.

 

*  *  *

 

After Sokka dresses, Zuko leads him out of the room and easily navigates through the house until they reach the kitchen. Iroh had mentioned, quietly and privately to Sokka, that when Zuko was young he'd come up here quite a bit with him and his family, but he's still surprised at how well Zuko seems to remember the layout.

 

Aang and Hakoda are seated around a big wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, chatting quietly. When the two of them enter, Aang grins and waves them over. "Hey guys! We saved some dinner for you." He motions to a covered tray sitting on top of the large oven, kept warm by the fire blazing inside. Zuko lets go of Sokka's hand to grab the dish and bring it over to the table for them, settling in to eat before the Alpha can even sit down- he's clearly ravenous.

 

"You guys have _got_ to check out the hot springs out back," Aang tells them as Sokka settles down beside Zuko and starts tearing hungrily into the meal. It's simple, just some grilled meat and a loaf of bread, but right now its like the best thing he's ever eaten.

 

"Definitely as good as Iroh said they would be." His dad sips from a cup of what smells like tea and nods approvingly. "Your sister was especially pleased- her and Toph are still out there soaking. You and Zuko should go join them when you're done eating. I think it would do you both some good."

 

Sokka's grunts in acknowledgement, mostly focusing on filling his stomach. Zuko slows down long before him and joins in on the conversation Aang and Hakoda are having about the variance in types of animals found in the Fire Nation versus the rest of the world. When he does finish eating, Zuko stands and smiles politely at the two of them.

 

"Thanks for the meal. I'm going to take Sokka to see the hot springs now."

 

"Tell Katara that I'm going to meditate in my room before I go to bed," Aang calls after them as they leave  the kitchen and Sokka calls back an affirmative before Zuko leads him out of earshot.

 

"The hot springs are amazing," Zuko promises, tugging him through the maze of halls until they reach the back door near the bedrooms. "When I was younger we used to come up here on holidays and just swim for hours."

 

"Sounds nice," Sokka says, squeezing his Omega's hand, and he means it.

 

Zuko leads him through the overgrown courtyard in the back and up a small incline. It feels warmer the farther they go up the incline, and when they reach the top they're looking down on an enormous, shallow bowl of clear water. Steam wafts off of the pool in small eddies, catching the light of several tall torches that, if Sokka had to guess, he'd say Aang probably lit when he was here earlier. Katara and Toph are just getting out of the water and his sister is bending the excess water off of their skin and dissipating it into the air.

 

Toph grins and waves in their direction. "Hey sleepyheads! Finally decided to rejoin the world of the living, huh?"

 

"This place is amazing!" Katara exclaims, beaming. They're close enough for Sokka to see how flushed she is, as much from excitement as from the heat of the water. "The water here is so different from back home!"

 

"You mean because its not frozen?" Sokka teases, matching her smile with one of his own. He half expects her to douse him in water but she just laughs. "Hey, by the way, Aang said to tell you that he's going to mediate before he goes to bed."

 

Katara nods and finishes bending the water out of her hair. "Okay, thanks. We're going to head back in now anyways. Will you guys be okay here on your own?"

 

"I've been swimming here since I was two," Zuko retorts, already making his way towards the water. "We'll be fine." Katara nods and pats his arm as he comes close.

 

"Just don't stay up too late, okay? We all want to go exploring in the morning and since you know this place you'll have to show us all of the best spots. C'mon, Toph." She links arms with the other girl and they start heading back. Sokka turns to keep an eye on them until they reach the house, and when he turns back around Zuko has stripped down to his smallclothes and is already wading into the pool. The Alpha grins and runs after him, stripping as he goes. He splashes into the water, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it back onto dry ground, and wades in deeper, chasing after his Omega. Zuko glances back as he enters the water and laughs, actually laughs when he sees how eager Sokka's expression is, and he moves more quickly through the water, tossing glances over his shoulder like he's daring Sokka to follow him.

 

Sokka, being the Alpha that he is, couldn't resist the invitation to chase his Omega even if he wanted to, and they spend awhile splashing around the warm waters, playing like they're children. When Zuko eventually tires of the game, he comes to a stop so quickly that Sokka crashes into him and nearly sends them both crashing into the water, but they steady themselves just in time, Sokka's arms wrapped around Zuko's chest from behind, Zuko's hands grasping his fingers tightly. The Omega laughs, giddy and joyous, and Sokka buries his face in the crook of his neck, smiling widely against his damp skin.

 

"I missed this place." Zuko sighs, leaning back against his Alpha. He smells of contentment, and the bitterness of sorrow has almost completely vanished, leaving behind only the sweet honey and smoke of his natural scent.

 

"It suits you," Sokka whispers, pressing the words into his skin with soft kisses. Zuko sighs again, softer, a little breathier, and Sokka's arms tighten around him, pulling him closer.

 

"Wanna go sit down?" Sokka murmurs, nosing up behind Zuko's ear. He hums his assent and turns in his arms, catching his gaze, tugging him towards an outcropping of rock. His eyes catch the torchlight and gleam like molten gold and Sokka loses himself in them, only noticing that the rock is actually carved into a gently sloping bench, half hidden under the water, when his knees hit the edge of it. Zuko pushes him down onto the seat and settles down as well, halfway in his lap. He rests his head against the Alpha's shoulder, squirming around a bit until he's situated himself so that he can nuzzle his face against Sokka's neck.

 

"Like having you here." Zuko's breath whispers over his skin, makes him shiver. A pleased growl rumbles in Sokka's chest when, as he finishes speaking, he nips at the Alpha's scent gland. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough that Sokka can't stop himself from pulling Zuko fully into his lap and shoving his face against his Omega's neck as well. Spirits, he smells so, so good, he can feel himself getting hard just from the smell of him.

 

"Fuck, Zuko," he groans, and the Omega's answering whine turns into a soft, desperate keening as he latches onto his neck and sucks hard, hard enough that he'll have a gorgeous bruise there for days to come. When he's satisfied with his work, satisfied that everyone will know who Zuko belongs to, he pulls himself away and lifts the Omega's head up, and he's captivated by how beautiful he is. His pale skin is flushed pink, pupils blown wide, and desperate tears cling, glittering, in his eyelashes.

 

"Fuck," he repeats, voice rough and eyes wide. Zuko moans and presses his mouth to Sokka's kissing him sloppily, pawing at his chest and shoulders, and the Alpha is defenseless against him, gives in immediately. Zuko's tongue slips past his lips, meeting no resistance and they kiss for what seems like forever. When Zuko finally does break the kiss, he leans back, meets Sokka's gaze, and he eyes are fierce, determined.

 

"Mine," he growls, tangling his fingers in Sokka's hair, pulling it loose from the band that holds it back. "My Alpha. Mine."

 

"Yours," Sokka agrees breathlessly, unable to look away. Zuko growls again and shoves his face against Sokka's neck, latches on and sucks like he's trying to recreate the bruise on his own neck. Sokka's breath catches in his throat, hips twitching with mindless pleasure, and when Zuko nips at his skin again he sees stars.

 

"Mine," the Omega says again, mouthing the word against his skin like he's trying to leave an impression of the words behind. _"Mine."_ He sighs and relaxes in Sokka's arms, breathing evening out, and it takes the Alpha a minute to come down enough to realize that Zuko has fallen asleep.

 

"Ah, dammit," he mutters, tilting his head back and trying to catch a breath that doesn't smell like Omega arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuddles! and also they cock block themselves by being tired so theres that.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that I'm gonna go back and edit later but we all know that I probably won't so. Have some trash.


End file.
